


Do Anything Long Enough And The Body Gets Used To It

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothing Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Interrogation, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop and his friends are missing; Eva intends to find them.
Relationships: Eva van Dijk/Eldarion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	Do Anything Long Enough And The Body Gets Used To It

“The thing with you magic types,” said an irritated voice from somewhere over Eldarion’s shoulder, “is that _without_ your magic, you’re pretty well useless.”

Eldarion tilted her head magnanimously, as if conceding the point. “Captain van Dijk,” she said. “A pleasure to see you again.”

Eva stalked forward out of Eldarion’s blind spot. Her armor was off, but Eldarion was far from convinced she was unarmed - she had already made one foolish mistake too many today to make _that_ particular assumption. She watched as the hunter circled her, eyes sharp and cold; watched as she settled herself across from Eldarion, legs crossed, leaning against the back of her chair. Eventually, Eva leaned forward, elbows on knees, eyes narrowing as she studied her.

Eldarion shifted; she preferred not to speak first in such...delicate situations, but something in Eva’s gaze, heavy and dark, unsettled her. “Is there something I can do to help you?” she asked.

Eva snorted and it reminded Eldarion of a beast - not one of the tame horses she had ridden before, but something wild that lurked in the underbrush, something that would not be satisfied by a sugarcube and a scratch behind the ears. She kept her spine steel-straight and lifted an eyebrow. “You’re the last person to have seen a certain group of people alive,” Eva said eventually, the feral edge of her voice hidden somewhat by clipped professionalism. “People I’m looking for.”

“Ah,” Eldarion said. “Is this about that little Artemisian paladin who threatened me?”

There was a flicker of a smile on Eva’s lips, dark and amused. “I imagine so,” she said. “Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam, and his travelling companions. Tell me everything you know.”

And now Eldarion felt more on solid ground. Perhaps Eva van Dijk was less a wild beast and more a hunting hound - dangerous, yes, but tame enough still, with familiar tricks to handling her. Eldarion tilted her head forward. “Surely,” she said, “you don’t think me in the habit of keeping tabs on every meritocratic - ”

And, ah, Eva _was_ armed, after all.

The hunting knife’s weight was nearly as alarming as its edge, and Eldarion let out a careful, shaking breath, trying not to nick herself on it. Her chair was balanced on two legs, now, with Eva the only thing holding her in place, between gravity and her blade. Eldarion was used to interrogations - she was not used to this. She tried not to let her alarm show on her face; she wasn’t sure how well she managed it.

“This hardly seems like standard procedure,” she said, a little breathless. One of Eva’s knees was up on the seat of her chair, between her legs, pinning her skirts. Eldarion twisted in her anti-magic cuffs.

“I think you will find,” Eva said, shifting the knife away from Eldarion’s throat, “that things like ‘standard procedure’ are no longer my primary concern.” The blade tapped lightly at one of the buttons of Eldarion’s bodice, the delicate little _click click_ incongruous with the look in Eva’s eyes. “Things like _meritocrat_ and _Harlequin,”_ she continued, “are even less so.” She backed off, just enough to let Eldarion’s chair level out back to four legs, but kept a hand on the back of it, kept close enough for Eldarion to feel the sweat-heat of her.

“I see,” Eldarion said, speaking slowly so her voice wouldn’t shake. “In that case, I don’t know why you think I would keep tabs on every rude little goblin to threaten to shoot out my kneecaps.”

The barb didn’t quite land. “Got a lot of those, do you?” Eva asked, sneering. She tapped her knife thoughtfully against Eldarion’s button, then, like an afterthought, sliced it away. Ignoring Eldarion’s offended protest, she said, “I know about Sasha.”

Eldarion stilled, inhaling sharply through her nose. “How?” she hissed.

“How do you think?” Eva asked. “Who sent you off to Grizzop in the first place? Come on, I know you have thoughts in that pretty head of yours.”

Simmering and cursing Oscar Wilde’s name, Eldarion pressed her lips into a thin line. “Are you trying to get them back?” she finally asked, aware that she sounded alarmingly like Sasha when she sulked. “If I help you - ”

“Think very carefully about how you finish that sentence,” Eva said.

“If I help you, _captain,_ and you get them back, what then?”

“Maybe we leave it up to Sasha,” Eva said. She popped off another button. “Maybe I keep you as a trophy.” Two more buttons, enough to reveal the curve of Eldarion’s breasts. “Maybe, if you stop _wasting my time,_ I am a bit more generous.” The last of the buttons were gone now, and Eldarion’s flush went all the way down her chest, a soft brush of pink. “Or I can keep going,” Eva said, not bothering to hide the lecherous drag of her eyes. “If you insist on being obstructive, at the very least I get something nice to look at.”

“They went to Rome,” Eldarion snapped, shoulders hunching. “I told them it was dangerous and they didn’t listen to me.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” Eva asked. The flat of her knife pressed lightly at the underside of Eldarion’s breasts, lifting one then the other, like she were weighing them.

“I tried,” Eldarion muttered. “Sasha has a...talent for not being discovered.”

“Pity for you that you never picked it up from her,” Eva said, and _that_ barb landed. “All right, then. To Rome we go.” She flicked her knife away, tangled a hand in Eldarion’s hair, and pulled her upright. “We’ll need to get you into something sensible, first,” she said, eyes raking over Eldarion’s ruined bodice and then lower, over her skirts and heels, then back up to the earrings and jeweled hairpins currently crushed in her palm. “Come to my room, then. I have armor that should fit you.”

Despite the grip on her hair, Eldarion tugged back from the door. “Like _this?”_ she demanded, stumbling over the chair she had been sitting in; only Eva’s grip on her hair kept her upright. “You can’t be serious.”

“You think the Artemis lot hasn’t seen a pair of tits before?” Eva asked flatly. “You’ve already wasted enough of my time - waste any more and I’ll rip the rest of it off you, too.”

For a moment, Eldarion only stared at her, affronted, legs shaking like a new fawn’s. Then she curled her lip, straightened, and nodded once, following her stiffly out of the interrogation room.


End file.
